Bloodline Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto aquires Kimmimaro's bloodline. Naruto/harem. Based on a challenge found in my forum. Please tell me if you take it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo this is my challenge of "Harem Lord's Fantasies." This challenge will be the "Bloodline Naruto" challenge. For my story, I have decided to give him the Kaguya bloodline. There will be a Fem Kimmimaro in this fic.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Bloodline Naruto**

Naruto was, yet again, being chased by a mob. This was completely normal for him. But, what wasn't normal was the jonnin level shinobi that were in the mob. Due to this fact, Naruto was unable to outrun or lose him, especially since one of the jonnin was an Inuzuka.

_Why does this always happen to me, _Naruto thought as he accidentally went into an alleyway with no exit.

"This is the end for you, demon!" One of the civilians yelled.

Naruto became backed up against the wall before he shouted, "Why do you call me a demon? What did I ever due to you!"

The answers varied from "You killed my wife," to "You killed the person I was cheating on my wife with, and then when I identified the body, my wife found out and took my daughter away!"

Everyone just stared at that man for a few minutes before saying slowly, "How is it even the Kyuubi's fault there? You were the one who decided to cheat on your wife!" The mob just nodded in agreement to that, before the ones with an actual reason started forward.

About midway through the bloodbath that was Naruto's beating, Naruto snapped and thought _I-I can't die like this._ Before blacking out.

…..

When Naruto came to, the mob was dead and he was coated in their blood. But, the weird thing was that it was bones and swords that killed them. Needless to say, Naruto ran away as fast as he could.

….

After Naruto was back to his apartment, he thought for a few minutes after calming down. _Okay, so the villagers were killed with bones...I know I have read about someone using bones before, but who was it? _

Naruto searched through his history books before coming to what he wanted to know.

_Article:_

_Kaguya_

_The Kaguya clan is known for it's ferocious need for battle and it's physical bloodline, the dead bone pulse. This bloodline lets the wielder use his/her bones as weapons. This bloodline has inspired the Kaguya to be swordsmen and taijutsu experts in a style called the dances of the dead bone. Their taijutsu style is supplemented by their bloodline ninjutsu. The Kaguya had a variety of these from the defensive bone shield or outer bone, to offensive bone drill or 1000 bone spikes, to their ranged bone kunai barrage and funeral of bones. _

Naruto was shocked at these details behind his bloodline, he wondered if there was anyone else who was a Kaguya, so his heart sank when he read further.

_This specialty did not stop them from being killed off in the bloody mist's bloodline extermination. It is rumored that there is one left._

However, the news that there may be one left made him want to go to the mist, but he knew the Hokage, Minato, would never allow it. So, he did the best thing he could, escaped through stealth skills.

It was surprisingly easy for him to get past the gate guards, so he just continued walking until he got there.

**I know that you are expecting longer, and I will make them longer if I decide to go past the prologues.**

**Please tell me what you think of these challenges!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my bloodline Naruto fic. **

**I have a contest for you. I want you to PM me what you think I should name this story and why. If I find that it has a good basis then I will use it.**

**The rules for this is that it cannot be anything inappropriate (sexual or curse) and must be in the English language. It cannot be more than five words, nor can it be just one word. It cannot be in a review or else it will not be accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own any attacks that I may come up with for this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto walked through the Mist gate and into the village three months later.

He had gotten stuck in Wave during an invasion by Gato and nearly gotten killed when he had stolen food.

He had barely escaped the country and got to Kiri with the help of a man called Kaiza who was opposing Gato.

Naruto was stopped at the gates of the village by the guards.

"Are you a rebel?" One of the chuunins asked with a kunai in his hand.

Naruto inwardly cursed, he hadn't realized that the bloodline war wasn't over.

Naruto was saved by another guard.

"Does he really look like one of the rebels? He doesn't have any of the traits." The other guard shouted.

"He could still be a sympathizer." The other guard retorted, not liking being called out.

"Would they really use a child as a spy, it is way too suspicious." The second guard said.

The guards were now up in each other's face.

"Or they could use the child to gain sympathy!" The first guard shouted.

The second guard just looked at the kid and said, "Go on through, I'll deal with this moron."

The guards then got in a shouting match while Naruto walked past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was looking around the city and was awed at all of the disarray it was in.

Naruto resolved that he had to find some other bloodline users after he saw what was going on and all of the damage that was being caused.

Naruto had to help.

He decided that eavesdropping was the best idea for the time being, it should give him an idea of what was going on at the time.

He immediately found a conversation of interest from two Jonnin.

"Did you hear about the prison that the freaks are in?" The first Jonnin asked the second.

"Yeah, I hear that the Sandaime Mizukage was going to do a mass execution." The second said with a scowl.

"The bloodline freaks don't even deserve that. All they deserve is death and then to be left to decay on the battlefield." The first sneered.

The second laughed at that and then kept walking past.

Their pager was dropped on the ground, Naruto saw.

Naruto quickly picked it up off of the ground and pocketed it before anyone could see it and give it to the Jonnin.

He figured that the Jonnin would only notice at the end of their patrol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, taking the pager had paid off.

The pager rang and a message appeared on it.

**Freaks at south side, taking to prison, extra help may be required **it said.

Naruto went to the south part of the village and waited to see a patrol.

The patrol was marching past and Naruto spotted at least ten kids with them, about the same age as he was.

Naruto felt sick to his stomach at that, but he kept on walking, he had to know the location of that prison, and fast.

He stealthily followed the patrol, acting like a part of the crowd whenever he came to a busy street.

Naruto continued walking until he saw a tunnel that the guards went through.

He cursed and looked for a way to distract the guards from the entrance.

Naruto found it at a watermelon food stand.

He stomped on the brick stopping the wheel without the vender noticing, causing it to snap and the cart to roll away.

The vender noticed a civilian walking away and thought that he was to blame for it.

Naruto smirked as he saw that one of the Jonnin went after the cart and the other after the civilian.

Naruto rushed through the open tunnel and dodged the first and second patrol that he came by before picking the guards' trail back up.

He followed at a distance and sometimes had to go through the ventilation system, but found the prison about half a mile into the tunnels.

He saw a light to the west of him and saw that it went up.

Naruto marked that in his head as the exit of the tunnel and the quickest way out.

He noticed that there were no guards at the prison entrance, as they had went with the patrol.

Naruto rushed through and noticed that the prison entrance was completely open for him to get through.

Instead of heading towards the cell, Naruto headed to the control room in order t get the cell keys and turn off the cameras.

Naruto knew about the cell keys and camera because he had been imprisoned by the council for various crimes over the years and the guards had shown him where to go since they knew that he was innocent of the crimes.

Naruto snuck past all of the various patrols and finally got to the top floor.

Naruto slipped past the patrol at the door with just seconds to spare before he knocked out the guard on the inside with one of the riot batons that were on the wall to prevent prisoners that they needed alive from escaping.

Naruto then shut down the cameras and pulled out the plugs before he grabbed all of the keys on the wall and stole them.

He peeked out the door and snuck past the first guard before bashing the second with his new riot baton.

Naruto then stuffed the guy's mouth with his sock and stuck him in the storage closet before hengeing into him.

The now disguised Naruto walked down to the prison cells and started opening them, periodically bashing another guard on the head.

Naruto then unhenged at the end of the hall and told the prisoners to follow him.

The obvious leader then spoke, "Do you think that you can get these cuffs off of us, they're zapping our chakra and making us nearly useless."

Naruto looked through the keys that he had before he found the master key that he was looking for and used it to open up the prisoners' bracelets and reopen their chakra pathways.

Naruto gave them the keys and let them open the next three cell blocks while he continued to the main place to get the kids out.

Naruto got there just before they stuck the kids in the cells and bashed the first guard on the head before sprinting away.

About half of the Jonnin spotted him and started chasing after him. The second half were startled enough that they let the kids go and the kids dropped them.

It turns out that many of them had been trained to protect themselves.

The other Jonnin that had given chase to Naruto were stopped by the prisoners.

Naruto rushed back to make sure that the kids were okay and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that they were fine.

Naruto then gathered the prisoners.

"Do any of you know anything about where we are?" Naruto asked.

"We're underground and we saw an exit to the west of us." One of the female prisoners said.

Naruto nodded and saw that some others were pitching in.

He wrote down all of his findings and devised a solid plan of action by the end of the discussion.

"Okay, here's what we need to do." Naruto said. "We need to take out the beams supporting the north side so that the guards can't get any help, and then we need to take out the guards. The only reason that we couldn't before was that the Jonnin had your chakra cut off. After that, we head up the west exit and henge into the guards along the way so that they think that we are supposed to go. After that, we leave the village by making a fake page saying that someone needs help outside, any questions?"

One of the female prisoners with white hair asked, "Yeah, how long are we going to wait for before we bust out and kick some ass?"

All of the prisoners roared in agreement and Naruto said, "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Naruto and the prisoners then rushed out.

The prisoners immediately used any jutsu that they could to bust down the pillars to the south.

The Jonnin were startled and the prisoners took that chance to kill about ten of the fifty that were there.

The rest of the Jonnin fell quickly due to the sheer numbers of the people.

Also was the fact that many of the Jonnin had promotions based on their connections with Yagura, or they didn't know that many jutsu since they didn't have elements.

The group of escapees then ran up the west after taking the Jonnin that had been downed form.

Naruto used the pager as soon as they were fifty feet from the entrance in order to get the group clear passage out of the city.

The group got out of the city with no trouble except from a few that had recognized the forms that they had taken. Those people had to be killed as well.

The people cheered once they had gotten a mile out of the village, the barrier that detected people didn't head out that far and allowed them to be undetected.

Now, they were in tunnels that had been dug by the bloodline users that the group had (namely all of them).

Now, all they had to do was get to the rest of the bloodline users and join the resistance against Yagura.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
